1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electronic organizers and, more specifically, to an electronic organizer capable of paging a user and including a radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electronic organizer devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,721; 5,273,651; 5,459,458 and 5,473,316 all are illustrative of such prior art While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.